vorace
by everdistant utopia
Summary: —aku hanya tidak ingin memilih.


**Vocaloid© Yamaha Corporation. All rights reserved.**

**vorace© everdistant utopia**

**drabble collection**

* * *

"Luka, aku punya kabar gembira!"

Suara itu. Wajah itu. Semua tentangnya yang selalu membekas di hati Luka.

Seulas senyum pun merekah—cantik. "Apa itu?"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu memekik girang. "Aku dan Miku jadian!"

Luka mematung.

Sebuah hati telah remuk mendengar pernyataannya.

"Selamat! Jangan lupa _peje_nya!" Ia munafik dan penuh kebohongan seperti aktris sinetron di acara televisi yang ditonton ibunya.

"Es krim stroberi akan diantarkan ke rumahmu!" Sebuah jempol terangkat ke atas bersamaan senyum Kaito yang semakin melebar.

Senyum yang di tunjukkan karena sebuah alasan—Miku.

Nama di atas senyuman dan tawa sang Shion tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi _Luka_.

* * *

Luka bertemu Gakupo di atap sekolah. Lelaki pindahan dari Kyoto yang angkuh itu membelalakkan mata saat melihatnya.

"Ngapain ke sini?"

Gakupo dapat mendeteksi nada tidak senang dalam suaranya, "ini tempat umum."

Mata biru safir Luka menatap Gakupo tajam. "Aku ingin sendiri."

Gakupo terperangah.

Mata itu. Mata merah dengan kelopak yang membengkak. Mata yang lelah karena dihabiskan untuk menangis.

Gakupo melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan atap sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar isakan tertahan.

Luka tidak punya tempat untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Dua hari ia lalui, namun hari ini ia menyerah, memperkeras tangisnya.

Seseorang di balik pintu menemaninya.

_Luka tidak pernah tahu._

* * *

Kaito menghampiri Luka saat upacara kelulusan. Jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari Miku.

"Mau fotoin aku sama Miku nggak?" tanyanya sepolos anak kecil yang minta dibelikan gulali.

Luka hanya mengangguk sambil menerima kamera yang disodorkan Kaito.

Miku meremas ujung bajunya saat melihat Luka. "Kaito … aku mau di peluk Kaito!" rengeknya manja.

Kaito merangkul gadisnya, penuh suka cita. Luka membisu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Sinar menyilaukan memenuhi pandangan mereka. Miku mempererat pelukannya.

Luka mengembalikan kamera Kaito setelah sesi pemotretan. Jemari mereka bersentuhan.

"Hasilnya bagus! Kelak saat kita menikah, Megurine_-san _harus jadi juru fotonya!"

_Saat kita menikah._

Luka tersenyum kecut mendengar _ultimatum_ tersirat Miku.

* * *

Mereka masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama. Kebetulan dan takdir sedang bekerja sama untuk membuat Luka semakin menderita.

Tetapi Luka tidak sendirian.

Gakupo, lelaki pendiam itu entah kenapa bisa ikut dalam permainan takdir kali ini.

Gakupo mengekori Luka kemana pun ia pergi. Membuatnya kesal menghadapi sifat Gakupo yang seperti anak ayam ini.

"Aku mau pipis! Berhenti mengikutiku!" erang Luka frustasi di depan pintu toilet.

Gakupo mengangguk, "aku tunggu di sini."

_Bodoh!_ umpat Luka, membanting pintu dengan kasar. Saat lelaki itu lengah, ia segera mengambil langkah seribu—lari tunggang langgang.

Gakupo menunggu berjam-jam tanpa tahu Luka telah mengerjainya.

* * *

Kaito mengajak Luka 'berburu' es krim saat awal musim panas.

Deru ombak dan aroma laut terekam dalam ingatannya. Kaito asyik menjilati es krim _cappuccino_ bertaburkan _lemon_ miliknya.

"Menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa?"

Lagi-lagi Kaito dan pertanyaannya yang tidak biasa. "Cinta itu seperti laut; dalam dan tidak ada batasnya."

Kaito menatap es krimnya. "Menurutku, cinta itu seperti es-krim _cappuccino with lemon sprinkle_; rasa asam, manis dan pahit bercampur jadi satu. Tetapi, kombinasi aneh itu malah bikin ketagihan."

"Kau mengaitkan segalanya dengan es krim."

Saat _sunset_ di persembahkan kepada mereka,

Kaito menggamit tangan Luka. Erat.

Jantung Luka mau copot saat tangan mereka bertautan.

* * *

Miku bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya manja. Kaito memainkan helaian _teal_ Miku penuh sayang.

_Teal._

Warna laut tropis.

_Di bawah naungan langit jingga ia menggenggam tangan Luka erat. Dengan laut sebagai saksi bisunya._

Kaito berdecak sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Miku menangkap gelagat aneh kekasihnya. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

Kaito meraih tubuh gadisnya, mendekapnya. Ia mengecup pipi orang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama ini.

_Tolong aku._

"Nggak apa-apa, sayang."

* * *

Dua potret gadis dibiarkan berjejer di meja kamarnya. Yang satu tersenyum manis, sementara yang satu lagi sedang membaca buku. Difoto diam-diam.

Dikaitkan dengan dua pilihan membuatnya muak. Ia lelah dipaksa harus memilih. Ia sayang keduanya.

Tetapi hati hanya bisa dimiliki satu orang, bukan dua.

Miku dan Luka. Berlian dan mutiara. Keduanya begitu indah—dengan cara mereka masing-masing, berkilau dan langka. Kaito hanyalah kolektor serakah yang ingin memiliki keduanya sekaligus. Menyalahkan kodrat bahwa hidup adalah pilihan.

Ia menghela napas. Cincin emas putih ia keluarkan dari saku.

Sebuah nama muncul dalam kepalanya.

_Semoga aku tidak salah memilih._

* * *

Gakupo sedang belajar di rumah Luka saat bel berbunyi nyaring. Jangan tanya kenapa Luka membiarkan _samurai_ itu masuk rumahnya.

Luka membuka pintu. Seorang tukang pos memberinya sebuah undangan. Ia mengamatinya.

Bola matanya membesar. Ia tercekat.

Undangan Pertunangan.

Seonggok harapan hancur tak berbentuk membaca nama yang tertulis.

_Kaito Shion dan Miku Hatsune._

* * *

Luka mengamati sosok itu.

"Kamu ganteng, Kaito." Pujian itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"_Thanks_, kau juga … cantik." Ucapnya meragu. Hanya sekedar formalitas.

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Luka. "Aduh ... aku terharu lihat kamu sudah besar."

_Bohong._

Kaito mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Rasanya baru kemarin kita manjat pohon bareng."

Luka menghapus air matanya, "duluan ya. Gakupo sudah nunggu di luar, kasihan kalau di tinggal lama-lama."

"Sekarang sama _samurai jutek _nih ceritanya? Cieeeee,"

Luka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito.

Punggung Kaito berbalik. Berjalan menjauh.

"Kaito!"

Kaito menolehkan kepalanya.

_Aku cinta kamu._

"Jangan lupa pajak tunangannya, ya!"

Hanya dibalas oleh seulas senyum dan acungan jempol.

* * *

Luka melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung. Gakupo bersandar, menunggunya dengan sabar.

Ia berdiri dengan sigap, "sudah selesai?"

Luka hanya mengangguk. Gakupo mengusap bekas tumpahan air matanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Lelaki _samurai_ itu menatap Luka ragu-ragu. "Boleh pegang tanganmu?"

Luka memutar bola matanya, "pegangan tangan saja pakai izin, dasar kuno!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gakupo tertawa. "Aku kan' cowok baik-baik."

Tangan mereka bertautan. "Mau kemana kita?"

Luka tersenyum, "Ke laut saja! _Sunset_nya cantik loh!"

"Tidak usah lihat _sunset_, orang di depanku juga cantik."

Pukulan keras mendarat di dada. "Gombal!"

Gakupo mengeratkan genggamannya.

_Terimakasih sudah memberikan mutiara ini kepadaku. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Last edited; 11/07/2013

Berminat tinggalkan jejak?


End file.
